


Disclosure

by sabinelagrande



Series: Disclosure [1]
Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Community: dooooooom, Dom Edgeworth, Dom Franziska, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Sub Adrian, Sub Gumshoe, Sub Phoenix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-02
Updated: 2008-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For not the first time, Edgeworth considered that the law might exist solely to mock him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disclosure

Miles Edgeworth was getting more than a little tired of this.

Since the Non-Disclosure Act of 2012, it had become illegal for a certain class of person to reveal their orientation publicly - government employees, mostly, police officers, senators (not that they were anything but tops, anyway), and, of course, those in the legal profession. They still talked about his father, the famous sub attorney who almost defeated Manfred Von Karma, but it was all history now. Supposedly.

In reality, he was suffering- greatly- through another performance by his darling sister and her traveling show.

She pulled hard on the short English lead, all but lifting Detective Gumshoe off the ground. "I will not tolerate such foolishness any longer!" she snapped at him.

Edgeworth blocked the rest of it out- something about foolish fools he was certain. He looked up just in time to see the burly detective bending to kiss Franziska's shoes, which was an image he really, really could have gone without seeing. Again.

Franziska stomped off, and Gumshoe stumbled his way back into Edgeworth's office, looking absolutely transported.

"You're not supposed to wear that here," he snapped, indicating the thick black collar that encircled the other man's neck. Gumshoe looked like he might cry at the thought. Edgeworth sighed; it was an awfully cruel thing to have said, he knew, but he wasn't feeling particularly sympathetic. "Hold still," he ordered, stepping around the desk, and Gumshoe obeyed, sitting straight in the chair.

The prosecutor buttoned the top buttons of Gumshoe's rumpled dress shirt, pushing his tie up until it was snug against his neck and collar.

"Thanks, pal," he said, after Edgeworth had finished and fallen heavily back into his chair.

"Tell my sister not to be so tacky," he chided.

"You'd understand, if you just had a-" the other man stopped, his brow furrowing, "a, um, a person."

"Is that everything, Detective?" Edgeworth said icily.

Gumshoe was typically oblivious. "Oh! Mr. Wright is waiting for you."

"Send him up," he replied, waving a dismissive hand. "You can go."

Edgeworth's forehead didn't make contact with his desk until after the door had already swung shut. Some days, it seemed like he was the only person who cared about the law- usually this law in particular, all too often law in general. Hell, Winston Payne wore his wife's manacles to court, and nobody seemed to care but him.

But he followed it anyway, for whatever twisted reasons of loyalty, despite the fact that the law in question was the whole reason he didn't particularly want to see Phoenix.

He'd known Phoenix for- how long? Granted, they'd been so young when they'd met, but Edgeworth had already known- didn't everyone by that age? It bothered him to no end that, after all this time, he still had no idea what Phoenix's orientation was.

By the time they'd found one another again, the law had already been passed, and Phoenix was the only other person who seemed to give a damn about following it. People talked, but Phoenix certainly didn't. And as much as Edgeworth pretended not to care, they'd been in this, this _flirtation_ for what felt like months, and his patience was wearing thin. There was hand-holding and kissing on the stairwell and lots of little things that always seemed to be Phoenix's idea, but where nobody had the upper hand.

For not the first time, Edgeworth considered that the law might exist solely to mock him.

A knock at the door interrupted Edgeworth's thoughts. "Enter," he announced, and Phoenix stepped in.

Unfortunately for Edgeworth, all Phoenix could offer him was evidence about their latest case, and none about his troublesome sexuality. He somehow managed to keep his mind on the case and off Phoenix, though not without effort. When had it gotten this bad?

"Wait," Edgeworth said as Phoenix reached for the door knob. Enough was enough. "Will you- that is, do you want to-" he swallowed hard- "come to dinner with me this week?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you just asked me out," Phoenix said playfully.

"You could have just said no," Edgeworth snapped defensively, but Phoenix stopped him.

"Of course," he replied, laughing. "All you had to do was ask."

Edgeworth's mouth hung open long after Phoenix shut the door.

\--

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"I don't know."

"How?"

"It never came up, and it's not like I looked at his driver's license or anything."

"How can you not know?"

"Let's look at the evidence."

"Fine. Your sister."

"Top. But they were just friends, so that doesn't count. Dahlia?"

"Top. But, he was actually- it's complicated. She might have been Iris."

"True. Let's just leave that one out."

"Agreed. I guess that just leaves you."

"I don't count."

"You might."

"Right, but you already know that, one, I'm a top, and two, we're not together."

"So everybody in his life is a top."

"Right."

"But he's never been with any of them."

"Probably."

"Well, that's… something."

"Why don't you just ask?"

"It's illegal."

"So?"

"That's- that's-"

"Too easy?"

"I wasn't going to say that."

\--

Their waitress was an awfully pretty sub- extremely polite, very courteous- with a tastefully thin gold band around her neck.

Edgeworth couldn't remember the last time he'd been so nervous. He actually mispronounced the name of his entrée- thankfully, neither Phoenix nor the waitress noticed- and came very close to knocking over a glass of wine.

Phoenix, for his part, looked perfectly at ease.

When the waitress came back, she gave Phoenix the check without hesitating.

\--

"Sub. Isn't it obvious?"

"No."

"Oh."

"…Why?"

"It's just, well. Now that you mention it, I can't really say."

"Great."

"I hope you figure it out, pal, but I gotta run. Ms. Von Karma and Adrian are waiting on me."

\--

The rest of their dinner was uneventful, as was their ride back to Phoenix's house- except the fact that he kept putting his hand on Edgeworth's knee, or the fact that they were going back to Phoenix's house at all, or the fact that Edgeworth had finally made up his mind.

They had drinks; Edgeworth tried to pretend that he didn't know what was probably about to happen, or that it wasn't completely weird not knowing what he was getting himself into.

Phoenix had excused himself, and Edgeworth sat on his bed, waiting to do the unthinkable.

Shakily, he lowered himself to the floor, feeling so uncomfortable in the unfamiliar position. Everything looked wrong from down here, somehow.

He kept his eyes trained on the floor, waiting for the sound of Phoenix's footsteps.

"Miles," Phoenix said, in what Edgeworth hoped wasn't a warning tone.

"I've known I was a top since I was seven years old," Edgeworth began, "but I don't-"

Phoenix sighed. "Miles, get up."

"I just want you to listen."

"Miles, I'm a sub."

"I'm not going to get up until- wait, what?"

Phoenix sank gracefully to his knees, looking Edgeworth in the eye. "I kind of thought you'd have figured it out by now."

"But, but, Mia, and Maya, and-"

"Didn't you think it was kind of weird that I spent all my time being bossed around by a bunch of dominant women?"

"That's, that's not exactly how I saw it, no," Edgeworth admitted.

"Why didn't you ask Gumshoe?"

"I did, but-" it clicked. "You told him not to tell me you told him, didn't you?"

Phoenix blushed. "Maybe."

"You never had a collar-"

His voice was just soft enough to be heart-wrenching. "I haven't been collared since Dahlia." And he looked so sad and so lost in that moment that Edgeworth couldn't resist pulling him close. "I thought maybe I didn't want to be," he continued, muffled somewhat by Edgeworth's shoulder.

"She tried to kill you, Wright," he replied. "I'm led to believe that's not acceptable practice."

Phoenix pulled back, looking at him curiously. "You were actually going to sub for me?"

Edgeworth sighed. "If it came to that."

It was then that Phoenix kissed him- hesitantly, acting more submissive than Edgeworth had ever seen out of him, _ever_. "Do you want to-" he let the question trail off and die away.

"Wright," he snapped before he had a better idea. " _Phoenix_. Try to imagine being a top for one second, if you can. What would you want if some sub had been jerking you around for as long as you could remember?"

Phoenix coughed, his cheeks turning red. "I'd probably want to assert my dominance." He paused for only the briefest moment before adding, "Sir."

"Well said," Edgeworth congratulated. "Now get on the bed and take your shirt off."

He took his time about joining Phoenix, who had bolted up and all but torn his clothes off. He considered- and rejected- the zip-tie manacles from his wallet, taking out his spare blindfold instead and tossing it to Phoenix.

"Safe word?" Edgeworth asked, but Phoenix shook his head violently, the blindfold already in place. That was something that he was going to have to correct, but he supposed it didn't much matter for what he had in mind.

"Don't move," he ordered as he climbed onto the bed, and Phoenix froze in place, his arms stretched out over his head, the skin of his face and chest flushed already.

Edgeworth took his time, slowly tormenting him with too-light touches, alternating them with biting kisses to Phoenix's neck and collarbone. Phoenix hardly even moved, aside from flinching and writhing when Edgeworth found exactly the right spot on his hips and tugged down his pants so that he could assault it with lips and teeth.

Edgeworth kept it up until Phoenix's breath came in ragged gasps, his cock painfully hard against his stomach.

"What do you want?" Edgeworth growled into his ear.

"I want whatever you want," Phoenix responded automatically, and Edgeworth blinked. It was something out of one of those awful pamphlets he'd read in high school, one of the ones with a horrible title like _I Have an Unsafe Sub_. What the hell had Dahlia accomplished, anyway?

"Tell me what you want," he repeated, forcing his voice into a bored drawl. "I'd just as soon let you sit here all night."

Phoenix's torment was obvious on his face- trying not to ask for too much, trying to guess what Edgeworth wanted him to say, trying to think at all through the haze of subspace. "F-fuck me," he gasped finally.

"Was that so hard?" Edgeworth said, and Phoenix sagged with relief. "Get on all fours and grab the headboard."

Edgeworth was glad that Phoenix, in his typical messiness, had left a half-empty bottle of lubricant on the night-stand. For as much macho crap as he had heard about how real subs didn't need it, he had still yet to find the idea appealing. Phoenix's back stiffened as Edgeworth slipped two fingers into him, slowly working him open.

"Calm down," he chided gently, stroking Phoenix's thigh with his other hand. He watched Phoenix struggling to obey, relaxing little by little, but he still tensed as Edgeworth entered him slowly.

"I've got you," Edgeworth murmured into Phoenix's back as he rocked slowly into him. He tried to keep his pace as easy and steady as possible, letting Phoenix get comfortable. Something in the back of his brain was whispering that this was too much leeway for a sub, too gentle, too sweet- but he was already certain that Phoenix wasn't any sub. Phoenix moaned, pressing back against him finally, and Edgeworth sped his pace, pulling him in by his hips, his fingers leaving long red marks against them.

When Edgeworth came, it was without production, the feeling just tipping over suddenly. "Come," he managed to grit out, and Phoenix obeyed without a single touch.

He had to coax Phoenix to get him to lie down beside him. Edgeworth draped a possessive arm over his chest, pulling him close. "Are you okay?" he asked, hating how soft the words sounded. A nod. "Do you want to talk about-"

Phoenix snorted. "Sleep now. Psychoanalysis in the morning."

Edgeworth punched him in the arm for that, but didn't stop him from falling asleep.

\--

"You're not supposed to wear that here," Edgeworth told him when he found him in the defense lobby.

"I can't help it," Phoenix replied, a disobedient smirk on his lips.

When Edgeworth pulled him close by his tie, Phoenix braced himself, but the expected slap or rebuke didn't come. Instead, Edgeworth adjusted the rich brown leather of Phoenix's collar, pushing it down until it disappeared under the fabric of Phoenix's dress shirt. He tightened the tie with a satisfied smile, giving the knot one last possessive pat when he had finished.

"I'm not going to go easy on you today," Phoenix warned him.

Edgeworth rolled his eyes. "If I had wanted an easy win, I'd have left you tied to the bed."


End file.
